after
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Gendry, Arya, and their kids visit Sansa and her family at Winterfell. These are some scenes from that visit.


"Lady Stark, the party has arrived from Storm's End," Sansa's handmaiden, Jenny, says, drawing Sansa's attention away from her child.

Sansa's eyes light up and she smiles broadly, gathering her skirts in her hands and dashing off down the corridors. She's not running - it's absolutely not ladylike - but she is moving faster than it's strictly proper. She's missed her sister, missed having family around.

Sansa reaches the courtyard at the same time the carriage does. She sorts herself out, brushing down her skirts and stepping into the place her husband has left open for her. Edmund Blackwood - the fourth son of a highborn Riverlands house, called Ben by his family- had been meant to be a political marriage for her. But much like Ned and Catelyn Stark, politics and mutual respect soon gave way to genuine love and passion. After two failed marriages, Sansa had resigned herself to a political match. So to find such love was a pleasant surprise.

"Where's the babe?" he asks now, brushing his fingers against Sansa's, before tangling them together.

"With Jenny," she replies, going up on tiptoes to see if she can spot Arya. "And Catelyn?"

Ben points just off to the side and Sansa sees their four-year-old daughter fidgeting excitedly just next to Brienne. Sansa smiles affectionately. Their daughter is so excited to have her cousins around and Sansa is more than excited to see them all interact.

Suddenly, Gendry steps out of the carriage, extending his hand back inside. Their son, Durran, bounds out next, ignoring his father's hand and practically landing on his face in the dirt when he stumbles. Gendry shakes his head affectionately, leans down, says something to the boy and then hauls him to his feet. Durran stands still next to the carriage, cheeks a little pink from his embarrassment.

Little Nourah is next, happily grabbing onto Gendry's hand and stepping out of the carriage. She's too little to really reach the ground easily, so Gendry lifts her under the armpits and sets her down next to her brother. Nourah looks around excitedly and catches sight of Sansa. Her face breaks out into a wide grin, making her look so much like Arya as a child, and she waves a little shyly. Sansa smiles warmly back and gives her niece a tiny wave.

Sansa's so distracted by her niece that she almost misses Arya's emergence from the carriage. She had been surprised that her sister wasn't riding a horse into Winterfell, but now it all makes sense. Arya holds onto Gendry's hand as she climbs down, her other hand cradling her stomach. A happy smile stretches across Sansa's face, completely disrupting her stoic Northern facade.

Arya looks up and catches sight of Sansa's silly grin. In return, she rolls her eyes and offers a smile that seems to say 'what can you do?'

Sansa's eyes twinkle and she steps forward. "Welcome home, Lord Baratheon, Lady Baratheon."

Arya scowls at her honorific, but Gendry steps forward and kisses his sister-in-law's cheek in greeting. He shakes Ben's hand and says, "It's good to be back North, Lady Stark."

He gestures Durran and Nourah forward. They scramble to rush to their father's side and then stop. Gendry grins, "I'm sure you recall our children."

Arya is unable to stop the eye roll. Of course Sansa knows the children. All of this stupid pageantry is making her cranky. She just wants to get inside and finally sit down with her sister and drop the formalities.

He nudges Durran and Nourah forward and they both smile shyly before bowing and curtsying. Sansa brushes off their formalities and squats down gracefully. "I'm very happy to see both of you again. You were but tiny babes the last time." She holds out her hand to Catelyn, beckoning the girl forward. She obliges and bounds forward, giving her cousins a similarly shy smile. "This is your cousin, Catelyn. She's only one year younger than you, Nourah. I hope that you will all be very good friends."

Catelyn looks up at her mother and on Sansa's nod, says to her cousins, "Wanna play?"

Durran nods, "D'you have swords?" Gendry thumps him gently on the back of the head and the boy scowls. "Or we could play what you want."

Sansa stands, smiling at the way Nourah and Catelyn has grabbed hands and tucked their heads close together. She claps once, "It's cold out today, come, let's go inside and warm by the fire."

Arya falls into step next to her sister, leaving their husbands behind to herd the children inside. "Was all of that really necessary, San?" she asks, looping her hand in the crook of Sansa's elbow. They're much closer now - despite the distance between Storm's End and Winterfell, age has given them the wisdom to know that they want to be friends, as well as sisters.

"Yes, it's proper protocol," Sansa sniffs, and then cracks a smile. "I'm very glad you've decided to stay for a while."

"I'm not in a rush to get back on the road with those two hellions," Arya jerks her thumb over her shoulder, indicating the children. Sansa looks back and see that Ben's got a hold of Catelyn and Nourah's on Gendry's hip with Durran walking in front of them. They look perfectly angelic. But then, Sansa knows who their parents are - the potential for chaos is enormous.

"Well," Sansa says, "either way, Winterfell will be much more lively with all of you around."

* * *

After a relaxing first evening back in Winterfell, the next day's bright sunshine allows for the children to spend time outdoors.

Sansa and Arya watch from the catwalk above the practice yard. Below, Ben and Gendry chase the three children around, laughing and holding their hands out like claws. Nourah and Catelyn shriek happily and Durran's brandishing a play sword.

"It's surreal," Sansa says quietly.

"Hmm?" Arya replies, distracted as she watches Gendry. A third pregnancy has done nothing to dampen her lust for her husband - most likely the reason there is a third pregnancy.

"All of this," Sansa waves her free hand at the practice yard and the children running around it. Her other hand keeps her babe, Jacen, tucked close to her chest under her furs. "After everything -" her voice breaks a little and Arya pats her arm gently, "I never imagined this would be our future."

"I don't think even a woods witch could predict what we've been through," Arya snorts.

The sisters watch as Durran play-fights his father, getting in a few whacks that will certainly leave bruises. Durran hits Gendry on the side and Arya giggles to herself as Gendry drops to the ground - spectacularly faking death. Durran cheers and Ben even lifts him in the air. The girls - tired of the play fighting - sit on the side of the practice area. Their heads - one red and one dark - are angled together again, clearly working on building a bond. It strikes Sansa that their daughters - at least in this moment - have what she and Arya could've had as children.

"I hope they're close for the rest of their lives," she says aloud.

"Me too," Arya says warmly.

Together they repeat their father's words, "The pack survives."

They lock eyes and laugh before Sansa suggests going back inside. "I don't want Jacen getting too cold and you should rest."

"Bah," Arya waves off the concern and follows her sister back inside. "I'm used to lugging around the weight of Gendry's giant babes." She rubs her hand over the swell of her stomach reverently. "I swear, each one is bigger than the last. I'm only just more than three moons gone with this one and I'm just as big as I was at nearly six moons with Nourah."

"Gendry is a large man. So was King Robert," Sansa points out logically. She's adjusted Jacen in her arms so the babe isn't smothered by furs and the infant looks around, blinking large brown eyes up at his mother. Sansa coos down at him and presses a soft kiss to his downy red hair. As strong as Gendry's Baratheon genes are, the Tully genes seem to be just as strong in Sansa's children.

"Should've realized I'd be punished with giant babes for going back on what I always said about not being a Lady," Arya grumbles good-naturedly to herself.

Sansa laughs, "But would you change any of it?" There's a slight edge to her voice, a concern that her sister really is happy with her life at Storm's End.

Arya is happy to allay any of Sansa's concerns. "I never imagined that I'd have this life, but I wouldn't give up that stupid bull or my little pups for anything."

A small, silly little smile graces Arya's lips, "The other day, Durran sat with me as I looked over the records for our stores and he told me that I was the best mama and he would pick me even if the Old Gods allowed him to pick a different mother." She gets choked up just recounting the story. "I cried when I was alone with Gendry. This babe," she pats her stomach, "makes me emotional."

Sansa brushes a tear from her eyes. "He really is such a sweet little boy."

"Not so little," Arya laughs. "One day soon he's going to be taller than I am, and I'll lose all authority."

* * *

Two weeks into Arya and Gendry's visit, a flurry of snow forces everyone inside. The children are sent to play in the nursery, while Gendry and Ben are in the forge. Gendry's been a legitimized Lord for near a decade, but it's still impossible to keep him away from the forge, hammering away and shaping knives for Arya. Arya loves it because it's proof that she and Gendry are redefining what it means to be a Lord and Lady.

She and Sansa are sitting in the great hall, a roaring fire crackling and warming the room. Arya's always cold during her pregnancies, so she greatly appreciates the knitted blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Sansa's knitting and Arya's got Jacen cradled in her arms. Her nephew is a quiet little babe - peering around at his surroundings without making a peep. It's refreshing actually, since both Durran and Nourah had been absolute wildlings of infants. Arya strokes her finger gently over Jacen's downy hair, enjoying his solid weight in her arms.

"Arya?" Sansa breaks the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" Arya looks up and frowns at the concerned look on her sister's face. "What's the matter?"

"It's just..." Sansa hesitates, a rare occurrence. "Have you heard from Jon, recently?"

Arya bites her lip. Jon's been distant and odd in the past few years. Sansa supposes it's delayed grief over having to kill Daenerys, but Arya isn't so sure. It's been ten years since that fateful day in King's Landing and their brother's been a wonderful ruler since. She plays with Jacen's little foot for a moment before answering, "He sent a gift for Nourah's fourth name day, just before we left. But nothing since and nothing significant."

"As I feared," Sansa murmurs to herself. "He was supposed to join us," she sighs, "or I thought he might. But since the congratulatory raven for Jacen's birth three months ago, I've heard nothing."

"You don't think..." Arya trails off, unable to even voice the concern that maybe Jon's Targaryen side is strong than his Stark side. It's a horrible thought and she feels ashamed for even thinking it.

"No," Sansa says firmly. "He's just...adjusting."

"Nearly a decade later?" Arya asks suspiciously. "I am worried about him."

"Me too," Sansa confides quietly. "I worry that he forgets who he is and where his roots are while he's in King's Landing." She frowns, "That place is toxic."

Sansa was quiet for a moment, lost in the horrors she had seen. Arya cuddles Jacen closer, thinking about Ned Stark and Sansa's screams on that horrible day. Eventually, she sighs and says, "Gendry's going to the capital when we leave. I'm taking the children back to Storm's End, but he's going for the Large Council meeting."

"You're not going? You're part of the Large Council as well," Sansa's a little surprised that her younger sister is willing to go back to Storm's End and act the Lady.

Arya scoffs, "Gendry and I've agreed that it's probably for the best that I don't give birth on the King's Road. Trust me," she says in answer to Sansa's surprise, "I don't like the idea of sending him to that hellhole without me to have his back, but Storm's End needs running too."

"Such growth, Arya," Sansa teases, abandoning her knitting and reaching forward for Jacen. Arya passes the babe over easily.

Arya gives a mock flourish of a bow, but then grows serious. "Gendry can look in on Jon, see if this is really something to worry about, or just two silly sisters finding problems where there are none."

"I should send Ben too," Sansa suggests. "He and Gendry can watch out for each other."

Relief eases the tension in Arya's shoulders. She hadn't realized just how afraid she was to send Gendry to King's Landing alone. Nothing good ever came from King's Landing. She smiles shakily at her sister, "I would appreciate that. I didn't like the idea of him alone in King's Landing."

Sansa levels her with a look and Arya knows, without words, that her sister feels the same.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sansa asks, pulling back from hugging Arya goodbye. "One of your children should be born in the North."

Arya grins at the thought. "As wonderful as that would be, I think it's time for me to get home and make sure Davos hasn't run the place into the ground."

"More like, Davos hasn't won the storm lords' loyalty and ousted us while we're gone," Gendry teases his wife, coming up behind her and resting one hand protectively against her lower back. "He's more capable than the two of us put together."

Sansa rolls her eyes, but smiles. Catelyn runs up and grabs hold of her skirts. "Mother, can I go with Auntie Arya?"

Lifting her daughter onto her hip, Sansa shakes her head. "I'm sorry, sweetling. We have to stay in Winterfell. But maybe we'll visit Storm's End after Auntie Arya's had her baby."

"Okay!" Catelyn agrees easily, as only a four-year-old could, and scrambles out of her mother's arms to play with her cousins for a few more minutes. Gendry, Arya, and Sansa watch the children play, all thrilled that the visit has gone better than expected.

Ben approaches the group, a bag thrown over his shoulder. "Ready to get on, then?" he asks Gendry. Without waiting for an answer, Ben turns and kisses Sansa soundly. Arya and Gendry turn away so that the other couple can have a moment to themselves. Sansa presses her hand to her husband's cheek and sighs.

"Be careful, please," she implores him. The thought of her husband in King's Landing makes her stomach twist and Ben knows that.

"I will," he promises, kissing her again. Sansa clings to his hands, even as her face takes on a stoic facade. She nods once and then lets him go.

Just a few feet away, Gendry and Arya are saying their own goodbyes.

"Don't be a stupid bull," she says tightly. "Check on Jon, handle the Council's business, and come _home_."

Gendry nods and ducks his head to kiss her quickly. "I promise, nothing stupid. Try not to have the babe while I'm gone."

"Don't think that's up to me," she laughs, a little watery. "Besides, we all know you're useless when it comes to my labours."

"Thought we weren't going to bring that up again," Gendry narrows his eyes at Arya. She smirks and pays his cheek.

"Then you don't know me very well," she teases.

Gendry bares his teeth at her in an approximation if a wolfish smile. "Oh, Lady Baratheon," he uses the title that she hates in a tone of voice that she loves, and it works, "I know you _very_ well."

Arya melts in his grip and she scowls at him. "Lovely parting gift, Lord Baratheon, when I'm not going to see you for months."

He laughs and kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you too, you great bull," she says softly. With great reluctance, Gendry breaks their embrace and takes the reins of his horse. He and Ben mount the animals and head for the gates, both sparing a look back and a wave for their wives before heading beyond the gate.

Arya stands with Sansa for a quiet moment, reflecting, but knowing that their husbands will be fine. Soon enough, she claps her hands and grins.

"Time to round up my little pups for the worst journey back to Storm's End imaginable."

* * *

_A/N: honestly, i didn't mind the finale. i would've liked for there to be more gendrya, but as far as i'm concerned, they're still endgame since they're both still alive. i'll happily be living in fic world now._

_i started this before the finale, so it's AU at this point. and it's fairly plotless, mostly just sansa and arya being sisters and enjoying their families. i know i poked at a thread wtih jon, but there's really nothing more that i'm going to write there. jon's just being a mopey, grieving, frustrated king - no targaryen madness to be see here lol._

_drop me a review and let me know what you think! :) _


End file.
